Love Letter
by E. D. Daiye
Summary: Someone has a crush on Ron, Ron hurts Hermione, Hermione has a secret to tell Harry, Harry is helping Ginny, Ginny wants to make a move on Harry... What will become of all of this?
1. Things I'll Never Say

Disclaimer: I'm borrowing the sacred characters for my story!  
  
Author's Note: This story is kind of written in different parts. The first part is sort of in Ron's point of view, and I'm sorry this first chapter isn't very exciting, but bear with me! I promise it'll get better soon!  
  
~*~  
  
"Great, now I can't even eat breakfast," Harry muttered under his breath, brushing his dark bangs out of his bright green eyes. He began to sprint down the hall, carrying his books under his arm. He eventually caught up with Ron and Hermione, who were leaving the Great Hall. Ron was smiling at Hermione, and Hermione was giggling at something Ron had obviously just said. When they noticed Harry dashing down the corridor, they stopped abruptly.  
  
"What happened to you, Harry?" questioned Hermione.  
  
"Ugh, my stupid alarm clock didn't go off, and so I had to run down here as fast as I could!" he panted.  
  
"You probably did the spell incorrectly, like I did last week. Those alarm clocks don't work at all unless you're a genius - like Hermione," replied Ron.  
  
"No, I'm sure I did the charm properly!" he said.  
  
"Sure you did!" replied Ron.  
  
"You boys!" giggled Hermione, placing her hands on her hips jokingly.  
  
"Hi, Hermione," came a unusually shy voice from behind them. Hermione turned and heaved a sigh.  
  
"Hello Seamus," she said.  
  
"You look beautiful today," he stammered, "but then again, you look beautiful every day." This was true, for over the summer, Hermione had filled out, and was now every fifth-year boy's crush (not to mention some from other years). Her brown hair was much more tame than the year before, and she had gotten her curves. Most everyone was noticing her changes.  
  
"Here we go again," Harry whispered to Ron, rolling his eyes.  
  
"Yeah," Ron nervously laughed, running his hand through his fiery red hair.  
  
"Thanks, Seamus," Hermione said, "but I really need to get going, I have Arithmancy next, and Professor Vector is being really strict lately," and she hurried off before Seamus could say anything more.  
  
"We should really get going Harry," Ron insisted.  
  
"Why? It's just Divination, and Trelawney wants us to read our Crystal Ball reports today. What's your hurry?" he replied.  
  
"I just, er, would like to get away from Seamus, he's being really strange, don't you think?" he hurriedly responded.  
  
"Okay sure, whatever you say," said Harry with a quizzical look, and they began to wander towards the Divination Tower.  
  
~*~  
  
Throughout Divination, Ron had the odd sensation that someone was staring at him. He swiveled his head around, searching for the person that was making him feel like he was being spyed on, but whenever he looked around, everyone in the class was busy working, or busy sleeping.  
  
"What's up Ron? You seem really preoccupied," Harry asked.  
  
"N-nothing. I just feel weird, that's all." he replied.  
  
"Do you feel sick?" he questioned.  
  
"No." Ron said, trying to look away from Harry.  
  
"I know what it is!" said Harry with a look of realization.  
  
"What?!" said Ron, and his face jerked upwards, his attention now fully on Harry.  
  
"Girls.." smirked Harry, "So.. Who is it?"  
  
"Well..." Ron began, "Nevermind, I'll tell you later," and his eyes flickered over Lavender and Parvati, who were listening intently. Harry nodded.  
  
~*~  
  
Harry and Ron were wandering towards the Great Hall when suddenly, Harry yelped and bent over, laughing. Ron leaped around and saw Hermione giggling madly, and Harry trying to tickle her.  
  
"Okay Harry, I get it! I won't sneak up on you and tickle you like that anymore!" she shrieked between fits of laughter.  
  
"Come on! We're going to be late to dinner!" Ron shouted, and for the first time, felt a pang of jealousy. They always did everything together, and Harry and Hermione were acting like he wasn't even there. That's how it had been recently. Ron had been trying to ignore it, but the more he tried to act like it wasn't happening, the more they were oblivious to his presence. Harry was the famous, brave one, and Hermione was the smart one. 'Well then who am I?,' Ron thought, 'I'm the unnoticed one. Why can't people see me like they see Harry and Hermione?' Ron could feel the anger begin to surge through his body.  
  
"Sorry Ron," Harry said, stifling a laugh.  
  
"Yeah, I can sneak up on you too if you want!" Hermione replied, flicking her sleek brown hair out of her face.  
  
"Whatever," he said, and he started to walk down to the Great Hall by himself.  
  
"Wait, Ron!" called Hermione.  
  
"Leave me alone," he murmured in response.  
  
"Come on Ron, don't be like this!" Harry said.  
  
He turned on his heel, his face red with anger, staring a slightly startled Harry in the eye.  
  
"I just said to leave me alone," he said, his words coated with rage, "now leave me the HELL alone!" and with that, Ron stormed off.  
  
Harry stood there, just staring with a shocked expression, but Hermione ran in the opposite direction, with silent tears streaming down her face. When Harry finally regained his wits, he dashed off after Hermione.  
  
"Hermione! Wait for me!" he called.  
  
~*~  
  
Ron was sitting at the Gryffindor table, with two empty seats next to him. 'I hate them.' he thought. 'Aren't we supposed to be friends?' Ron couldn't think for much longer, because a tawny owl swooped down with a small roll of parchment in its talons. Surprisingly, it landed right in front of him, and it clicked its beak.  
  
"Who would be sending me a letter?" he whispered.  
  
As he fumbled with the scarlet ribbon around the letter, he wondered if it was an apology letter from Harry and Hermione. As soon as he unrolled the parchment, his eyes widened in shock. It read:  
  
Dearest Ron,  
  
You have stolen my heart, and I have no intention to try to get it back. Your enchanting azure eyes , your flaming red hair, your dazzling smile. All of these make me feel weak when I see you. I have been trying to get you to realize what I feel, and what I have felt for two years. I love you. Meet me at the top of the astronomy tower tonight at 1 AM if you are interested in who I am. If you do not show up tonight, I will not bother you any longer, and I will try to forget my love for you, but it will not happen, I will love you always.  
  
With all of the love I possess, Your admirer  
  
Ron gasped, someone noticed him. He couldn't believe it. Not only did they notice him, they supposedly loved him. Like in Divination, Ron searched the room for a guilty face, but he could not find out who sent him the note. 'I'm going.' he decided, and he stood up and started to walk aimlessly towards Gryffindor Tower. Little did he know, there was a pair of eyes watching him leave the Great Hall.  
  
~*~  
  
"Hermione, please stop crying," Harry pleaded, but to no avail. Hermione's tears just kept rolling down her face. They sat in Hermione's dormitory, sitting on her bed. Harry sighed. "Hermione, look at me," he said, "and tell me, why is this upsetting you so much?" Hermione sniffled and looked up at Harry.  
  
"I...It's just... Oh Harry I don't know!" she wailed.  
  
"Well, there has to be something on your mind that's causing you to get so depressed about what Ron said." he replied.  
  
"Harry... It's just that... Ok... I think we've known each other long enough, and I hope I can trust you with what I'm about to say." She sighed  
  
"You can trust me with anything, Hermione." he whispered.  
  
"I think--" she began, but she was abruptly cut off by the soft clicking of the Fat Lady's portrait as it closed, and the soft thudding of footsteps in the common room. The steps began to ascend the staircase to the boys' dormitory.  
  
"It's Ron," Hermione murmured.  
  
~*~  
  
A/N 2: Who sent Ron the "mystery note"? Who will be waiting for him in the tower? What's making Hermione so upset? What's the cause of Harry's alarm clock not working properly? Where does Malfoy fit in to all of this and when will he make his first appearance? Where does Ginny fit in to all of this and when will she make her first appearance? Find out in Chapter Two! Please review! It always helps to have people's opinions! Thanks! 


	2. Much ado about a letter!

Disclaimer: Not my characters!  
  
Author's Note: Haha I feel so special! I'm actually writing a story! ::*Laughs evilly*:: It's so fun making the characters do what I want them to do! ;-P  
  
~*~  
  
Ron was on his bed staring at the ceiling with a blank expression on his face when Harry entered their dorm. Harry was silent as he began to rummage through his trunk. It was Ron who broke the silence.  
  
"Oh, so now I suppose you can just be an ass and not apologize," he said.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Harry questioned.  
  
"You know what I mean. You can't just be a total asshole and then ignore me afterwards!" he snapped.  
  
"Ron, I don't think we're on the same page here. *You* were the one that got mad and blew up in my face," Harry replied. Ron just flung the curtains around his four poster bed shut.  
  
"Fine then. When you're ready to talk, we'll talk," and Harry walked out. "Seems I can't find anywhere that I'm welcome anymore," he muttered as he shut the door.  
  
~*~  
  
"Harry! Where've you been? I've been looking all over for you!" said a friendly voice. Harry turned and saw Ginny, who was dashing down the Girls' staircase, her chest-length deep red hair bouncing behind her.  
  
"Oh crap! I totally spaced it Ginny I'm sorry!" Harry replied with a smile. "Shall we?" he asked. Ginny giggled, and they headed towards the portrait of the Fat Lady.  
  
"Ugh, you'll never believe what Snape told me today!" Ginny exlaimed as they began to walk down the hallway,"He said 'Your brothers are all such wonderful students... Why can't you be more like them?' Can you believe that? He thinks Fred is a better student than me! The nerve of him! I think he was bluffing! Anyway, that's why I need your help." she went on.  
  
"I understand totally, Snape's a royal pain... Here's a good spot," Harry said, and led her into an abandoned classroom.  
  
Harry found an old couch and brushed off as much dust as he could. He sat down and motioned for Ginny to sit next to him. When she plopped down next to him, they began.  
  
~*~  
  
Hermione lay on her bed, sniffling into her pillow. She was reflecting on what had just happened-- once again, when Lavender and Parvati stormed into their room.  
  
"Can you believe what he said!?" snapped Lavender loudly.  
  
"No! I seriously thought-" began Parvati, but then she and Lavender noticed Hermione lying on her bed. They rushed over and sat down beside her, their faces full of concern.  
  
"Oh my god sweetie! What happened?" questioned Parvati.  
  
"No, don't worry, I'm fine," she replied, forcing a small smile.  
  
"I don't think you are! You're crying babe!" said Lavender.  
  
"No really, I'm fine. I was crying, but I'm not anymore," she insisted, sitting up and wiping her eyes. Lavender and Parvati then embraced Hermione in a hug. "So anyway," Hermione continued, "you two were mad about something when you first walked in, right?"  
  
"Oh... That..." said Parvati slowly.  
  
"Seamus was practically ignoring her today! He always flirts with her, and when she tried to say 'Hi', he totally blew her off!" yelled Lavender.  
  
"Yeah I know! 'Okay, why are you talking to me?' he said!" Parvati mimicked, "Well screw him! Guys suck!"  
  
For the first time that night, Hermione smiled.  
  
~*~ 


	3. The Meetings

Disclaimer: Hahaha.... These characters are being held for ransom... I want (*da na na*) one million bajillion katrillion dollars! Mua ha ha!  
  
Author's note: You'd better like this chapter *growls*... It's the best one so far (to me anyway!)  
  
~*~  
  
"Okay, so what's the main ingredient in a Memory Erasing Potion?" Harry asked.  
  
"Er... Let me think a moment... It's...Er...A feather of a Brazilian Dove?" she stammered.  
  
"Yes! Good job! Let's see... Do you put the toads' warts in before or after the petals of a rose in the Invisible Ink Potion?" he continued.  
  
"I think you put the toads' warts in before the rose petals," she answered.  
  
"Good! You're doing much better, but I think we need to stop for now, it's getting late," he said.  
  
"Oh! It's almost midnight! Serena is going to kill me! She's on night duty tonight, and she can't sleep until everyone's in their rooms!" Ginny responded grabbing Harry's wrist, and they rushed back to Gryffindor Tower.  
  
~*~  
  
Ron could hear Harry shuffling into bed. 'Where the hell has he been?' he thought. Time was passing by very slowly until Ron was to leave to meet his admirer. He decided to leave at 12:30. It was currently 12:04. Ron worried that Harry might not be asleep by the time he had to leave. 'I don't care if he's guarding the door, it's none of his business where I go anyway,' he decided.  
  
~*~  
  
Ginny clambered into her bed as quietly as she could. Serena had already fallen asleep, and Ginny knew that if she woke her, she would be in a lot of trouble. She couldn't sleep, so she reflected on what had just happened. 'Why didn't I just kiss him?' she wondered, 'Does he feel the same way about me?'.  
  
~*~  
  
Ron silently pushed his covers off of him, and crawled out of bed. He was, of course, trying to look as sexy as possible for his admirer. He was wearing the Gryffindor uniform, which consisted of khaki pants and a red t- shirt with the Gryffindor lion emblazed on the back. He tiptoed down the staircase and entered the now darkened common room.  
  
"Who's there?" a voice whispered.  
  
"Parvati?" Ron asked.  
  
"Ron! Oh thank God I thought you were Hermione! She's on duty tonight, and I would be creamed if she knew I wasn't in bed yet!" she sighed with relief.  
  
"Oh... Well... Bye then," Ron said, and turned to leave.  
  
"Wait! Where are you going?" Parvati questioned, but Ron had already snuck out of the Fat Lady's Portrait.  
  
He hoped that Filch wouldn't catch him, because he didn't have the usual cover of Harry's Invisibility Cloak. He didn't dare ask Harry to borrow it either, because then he'd have to explain the note and he'd also have to talk things through with him. 'It's all his bloody fault anyway, why should I have to apologize?' he thought.  
  
Before he knew it, Ron was standing in front of the entrance to the top of the astronomy tower, hesitant to enter. 'What if this is all a cruel joke?' he wondered, almost turning to retreat to his dorm. His body, however, betrayed his mind, and he turned the doorknob, entering the pitch black Tower. He lowered himself to sit on a dark blue poufy couch.He looked down at his wizards' watch, which told him that he was 6 minutes early. Maybe he could see his admirer before they saw him.  
  
"Lumos" he muttered, and a ray of bright light erupted from his wand, so that he could see a couple feet in front of him.  
  
"I hoped you would come," mumbled a strangely familiar voice, but before Ron could point his wand in the direction of the sound, the same voice whispered, "Lumos outus", and the room was black again.  
  
"Who are you?" he asked, his voice had an odd quiver of excitement to it. He then felt someone sit down beside him, and then a delicate hand was placed on his knee. Ron put his hand out, to feel where the person was, and he felt the smooth skin of someone's shoulder. He felt the person shiver, and before he knew what was happening, the hand that was on his knee moved to his chin, and soft lips were on his. He still didn't know who it was, but he'd never been kissed before, so he kissed back. He tasted a hint of cherries on the lips of the person kissing him. He was about to wrap his hand around the person's neck, when they pulled away.  
  
"I'm sorry," they whispered, and the door to the Tower was flung open, and then person dashed out.  
  
"Wait!" Ron yelled, and he ran out after them. As soon as he whipped around the door, he saw the person slip into the shadows. He saw a sliver of a red and gold miniskirt-- the bottom of the girls' Gryffindor uniform. Ron realized that he'd have to follow her to figure out who she was, so he began to sprint at full speed.  
  
~*~  
  
Harry woke with a start.  
  
"Ron?" he asked. There was no answer.  
  
He looked at his clock; it was 1:16 in the morning. Harry slowly snuck to the door, and descended the boys' staircase. He padded along the carpet of the common room, and reached the foot of the girls' staircase. He climbed to the very top and creaked open the door. He then tiptoed to the foot of Hermione's bed, and gently removed the covers.  
  
"Hermione, wake up," he whispered.  
  
"Mmmph," she mumbled.  
  
"It's Ron, he's not in his bed, and I don't know where he went," he said.  
  
Hermione suddenly shot up, and gave Harry a worried expression. She stood up and turned on her lamp, looking wildly around the dormitory. Parvati and Lavender were gone. Hermione shooed Harry outside of the dorm.  
  
"I'll be right there," she hissed, and the door slammed.  
  
~*~ 


End file.
